


Starry, Starry Night

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mention of torture, Mostly Fluff, grumpy reader, nothing bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: The Reader makes plans for her and Bucky but a mission gets in her way





	Starry, Starry Night

Most of the time you loved being an Avenger. After you had run from the HYDRA facility where you had spend your childhood as a guinea pig, you had gone into hiding. It was only your lack control over your powers that ended up getting you exposed every time. You ran and fought everyone that had tried to capture or apprehend you. To you the entire world had been the enemy. That was until Cap had found you. He and Bucky had been the ones to bring you in.

For the longest time those two were the only ones you would let near you, but slowly Sam and Nat had gotten through to you too. Slowly you began trusting and feeling at ease first in the Avengers Tower and later the rest of the world. Slowly you began to understand and learn to control the powers that had been forced upon you. Slowly you became the person you were today. And along the way something else happened.

You fell in love with the only person who knew exactly what you were going through. He had seen you at your lowest and darkest; you had found your strength through him. You remembered him from your combat training as a child. You never interacted much, but you knew exactly what he had been put through. You knew what he had been forced to become and still you saw the person he was now. You loved him and he loved you. With Bucky you had been the happiest you had ever been. 

Today, however, you were in a horrible mood. Snapping at all and everyone around you, giving the bad guys an extra trip through the air a few times. Much to Steve’s dismay, but his “dad voice” only managed to make you more grumpy. It was a special day and the last thing you wanted to be doing was being stuck in the middle of nowhere. Chasing down HYDRA operatives that somehow had made it past all of you when you surrounded the base, weren’t even close to the top of the list of things you wanted to be doing today. 

You had split up into pairs and Bucky was with you just like always. Luckily he knew you and could read you the second he laid eyes on you. He was quiet and only speaking when it was necessary. You knew he worried about you and your state of mind, but there was also no way he was going to bring anything up with you while you were on a mission.

Today was just the kind of day where everything seemed destined to go wrong, completely opposite of the day exactly three years ago today you still remembered as one of the happiest of your life. First, the quinjet had taken heavy fire and Clint and Nat had to stay behind to offer Bruce cover while he assessed the damaged along with FRIDAY. The change meant Steve had to make quick strategic decisions. He was good at that but your head wasn’t in the game and it had been your fault two groups of operatives had escaped. While Rhodey and Tony secured the premises you, Bucky, Sam and Steve took off after them in two groups. Bucky was with you, and while that was usually all that mattered but your mind kept slipping back to the day three years ago and what you had planned for the day to be.

You remembered the shy smile on his lips, the way a strand of hair fell down his cheek from the hair he had pulled back into a manbun. You remembered the giggle escaping your lips as he pulled the roses from behind his back, handing them to you. You remembered your first dance and your first kiss. It had been the start of a new life for the both of you. A life with happiness and love. A life together and you had wanted today to be as special as that one too.

Even your most treasured memories weren’t enough to keep the anger from boiling in your veins and the tears threatening to slip from your eyes, when you and Bucky sat on a field after eliminating your target. You were going home but it was too late. Natasha and Clint were on their way to pick up Sam and Steve in the quinjet. Bucky and you were next on their list, but the stars were already out and you knew it had to be close to midnight.

You had missed it. The plans you had made for dinner on the roof with Bucky celebrating your three years together weren’t going to happen. You angrily wiped the tears away from your eyes and Bucky tentatively scooted closer to you. You didn’t say anything or even look at him but you felt his eyes rest on you as if he was trying to read your mind. On some days you swore he actually could.

“Doll, what’s wrong?” Bucky’s voice was as soft as his touch when he slide his hand into yours and you instantly crashed against his chest. You buried your face against his neck, letting your tears of frustration fall down your cheeks as he held you. He didn’t say anything else, he just kept you safely wrapped in his arms, waiting patiently for you to be ready to talk to him.

“I wanted today to be special…” you silently cried against his neck. You felt his grip on you tighten a little as his lips pressed against your temple.

“Every day I get to spent with you is special, sweetheart,” Bucky whispered against your hair. On any other day his words would have made you smile, but today his loving care only made you feel all the sadder. You had no doubt that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him, but now everything was ruined and you had to wait another year. A small part of you knew it didn’t make sense but you wanted just one thing in your life to be normal and perfect.

“It’s not what I meant,” you pulled back looking down into the ground but kept your hand in his as you started rambling. “I was going to make you that pasta thing you like so much and I had FRIDAY lock down the roof for us so we could have dinner just the two of us. I even bought the same white roses you gave me on our first date and I was going to ask you…” you abruptly stopped when you realized you almost spilled your secret.

Your eyes found Bucky’s wide ones and you felt yourself tear up once more. He knew. Oh God what if it had been a bad idea? What made you think he would even say yes? And now he was going to leave you.

The surprise on Bucky’s face turned into a cheeky grin, which you completely missed being so caught up in your own racing mind.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one to ask you, Y/N/N?” Bucky’s playful voice tore you from your panic and your eyes flew to met his. The smile on his face mirrored on yours when you realized what he was saying.

“Don’t be so old fashioned, Buck!” you smiled widely, rolling your eyes at him as he laughed.

“Well… I’m over a 100 years old. I think I am allowed,” Bucky winked, pulling you back against him for a tender kiss. “Ask me now,” he whispered against your lips, causing you to freeze and look up into his eyes as he pulled back slightly looking down at you. There was so much hope and love in his eyes your heart almost stopped beating.

“What?”

“It’s 23:50. I don’t need a fancy dinner Y/N and we’re alone. Ask me now?” Bucky practically begged, making your heart flutter. You had never loved anyone the way you loved him and you knew you never would again. He was it for you and he was right. You didn’t need fancy. It wasn’t you anyway. You were two broken people that had found the strength you needed in each other to begin mending the wounds of your soul and glueing the pieces of your mind back together.

You reached out placing your hands on each side of his neck, the beaming smile on your face reflected on his as you stared into his eyes.

“James Buchanan Barnes. Please marry me?” you barely got out the words before Bucky answered you crashing his lips against yours.

“Yes,” his voice cracked and he never broke the kiss completely as your tears of happiness mixed with his. 

You giggled ecstatically against his kiss not even noticing the strong wind as the quinjet landed in the field in front of you. All that matter in that moment and all that ever would matter ever again was you and Bucky.


End file.
